


You Do It Well

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol/Venom, huddling for warmth</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do It Well

**Author's Note:**

> For Nana

"Don't be stupid," Sol says, because that's really the only description for what Venom is doing right now, pacing the cave like he expects the snow to melt under the force of his glare.

Pity that doesn't actually work.

"It's goin' to keep on until morning."

"I'll freeze before then." Venom says it with a blunt certainty that makes Sol suspect he knows it for a fact. It's a shame -- or a relief -- that he's forgetting to include some key variables in his equation.

"Y'are if you stay standing like that."

"I don't have any blankets to huddle under."

"Y'have me," and maybe Sol could have phrased that better, but mostly he doesn't give a damn.

Venom joins him after a moment, and Sol reaches out to touch his arms, to warm him a little. Transfer of heat through the air is remarkably inefficient, and Sol would rather preserve his energy.

Venom startles for a moment, then leans into the touch, still trying to hide his shivering. Sol drags him down so he can settle Venom in his lap, protect him from the cold ground.

"What are you doing?" Venom asks.

"I c'n keep my hands to myself."

It turns out that he can't, or doesn't think it's worth the effort, because after Venom's napped, fitfully, and woken, Sol decides that he really needs to get his mind off their current predicament, and slips a hand around him to trace up the center of his chest, where his shirt doesn't cover him.

"What are you doing?" Venom says.

"What'd'you think?" Sol only moves his hand to try to slip it under under Venom's shirt, and they're pressed close enough that he can feel the moment that Venom relaxes. It's made more obvious by the way he leans back into the touch.

"Going to keep me warm in more than one way?" Venom asks.

Sol grunts his acknowledgement, or approval, and parts the hair around Venom's ear to nibble on it.


End file.
